The beginning of a love story
by msGilbert09
Summary: AU: Katherine has been kidnapped by Klaus Mikaelson and Damon decides to go against what Stefan had told him and rescues the former love of his life. Damon is willing to do anything to keep Katherine safe. Does a romance rekindle between the two of them after centuries apart?


"Come on brother we need to save her, you and I both know that Klaus will kill Katherine " Damon was beginning to get worry about Katherine for some reason he still had feelings for her "looks who likes Katherine now ... sorry bother .. "... "Shut up we need to go now !" Damon cut Stefan off hearing enough of this "if you are not going I am "speeds outside heading to the Mikaelson home. We he got there he notice everyone was down stairs busy with their family get together. He speeds over to the wall climbing the wall until reaching Klaus room, speeds inside noticing Katherine in the bed. Quickly picks her up into his arms, jumping out the window running as fast as he could before any Mikaelson notice Katherine was gone.

Katherine felt like crap, vervained and starving as she laid in bed hardly able to move from the pain. Her eyes were half open as she heard movement and senses that someone was near where she was being kept. She was surprised to see Damon but remained quiet just wanting to get out of there." Damon?" She asked softly "how.. How did you know where I was?" She let him pick her up as she placed her arms around his shoulders and rested her head on his shoulder and let him carry her out of the Mikaelsons house and back to safety.

"Shhhh worry not I got you "he kept running until he left Mystic Falls knowing the best place to hide for now was a condo he had just bought without Stefan even knowing about it. Once they had arrived to the condo, he slowly lay her down on the couch. Taking out a blood bag from his jacket "here this will help you get your strength back "whispers low to her keeping his blue eyes on her.

She gave a soft moan as he laid her down on the couch she looked around not recognizing her surroundings s and quickly sat up. She was just nervous and scared for once. She hadn't been scared in five hundred years, it was a weird feeling for her. She was hesitant at first about the blood bag he offered her. She kept her eyes on him and reminded herself she was alone here with Damon, it was just Damon she would be okay. She reached for the blood bag and tore it open and began to drink slowly feeling better with every drop.

He got up flashing to the kitchen opening the fridge taking out several blood bags knowing she would be hungry. Walks back to the living room sitting down on the floor handing her another blood bag "it's ok, we are alone here "whispers low looking at her "please forgive me ... for everything I have done to you "

Katherine watched him for a few minutes as she drank from a few blood bags feeling her strength return to her body. She hadn't eaten much in days and she felt like she would actually die from starvation. She had been through a lot in a little about of time. "Oh Damon..it should be me apologizing to you. I ruined you're life from the moment we met. I'm the only one to blame for this. I'm sorry I had to get you involved. "

Damon shook his head hearing her "that's not true if it wasn't for you my life would of been this boring life, it would been short "chuckles getting up from the floor sitting down next to her on the couch "i have never been mad at you Katherine . All this time I want it to thank you for everything you have done for me. Now is my turn to keep you safe now is my turn to return the favor " he said smirking at the brunette.

Katherine smiled and actually look at him in a very loving way for the first time in decades. "Oh Damon.." she said softly placing her hand on his cheek. She moved closer to him and leaned in a bit and rested her head on his shoulder and looked around the condo not recognizing anything. " where did you bring me? This isn't home.." she said just getting nervous not knowing her surroundings.

He slowly wrap his arm around her waist laying back on the couch as they sat on the dark living room looking out the city "I bought this condo not too long ago I wanted to be alone , I bought it behind Stefan back so he doesn't know about this place "smirks gently brushing his fingers over her waist trying to calm her down "you can relax try to get some sleep I'll stay up guarding you keeping you safe "

Katherine kept her eyes on him as she followed his lead and laid down on the couch with him and rested her head on his chest. She smirked in amusement as he told her he got this condo without Stefan knowing about it. "That's my boy" she said chuckling a little and put her arm around him and closed her eyes for a moment. "Maybe I could try to take a nap. " she said her voice weak and showing obvious signs that she just didn't feel like her normal self.

Laying there with her, he wrap one of his arms around her small waist while his free hand gently caresses her cheek "Rest Katherine your strong boy is here to protected you "smiles turning his head kissing the side of her head leans back resting his head on the pillow. He look out the window seen all the lights of the city, it sure felt like they were living in New York

Katherine sighed trying to relax as her eyes fluttered closed and she kept her arms around him slowly drifting off to sleep. She felt safe with him, she never really felt safe with anyone before she had always managed to take care of herself. Maybe it was time to let that go and let a man take care of her for a change. "Just a small nap" she mumbled as she fell asleep in his arms.

Chuckles brushing his hand up and down her back hearing her mumble in here sleep. He stare at her beautiful face just seen how beautiful she look even when she was sleeping. Damon could stare for hours and he wouldn't get bored, removes a hair from her face placing it behind her ear "my brother was a really lucky guy "whispers low knowing that Stefan was the only man she truly love.

She never hated Damon when they met she had been attracted and enjoyed his company , she had a taking to Stefan more at the time. But in this moment she was warming up to Damon and realizing he wasn't all that bad after all and truly cared about her and was the one to rescue her from captivity. She snuggled closer to him and fell into a deeper sleep. She was more exhausted than she thought and woke up three hours later. Her eyes slowly opened and she sat up a little to see Damon was still there keeping a hold on her. She sat up a little and leaned in and kissed his cheek " thank you" she whispered in his ear.

He was thinking what might be his next move to finally killed the mikaelsons. But there was no weapon yet to kill a original,  
Shakes the ideas out of his head the minute he heard her. He smiled feeling her lips on his cheek "no need to thank me "places his left hand on her cheek "it was nice seen you sleep "laughs a little "I have never seen you that peaceful so calm"

She smiled and chuckled a little leaning her face into his hand "it's been a century at least" she said smirking as she looked up to meet his gaze. "My sweet Damon..still coming to help the damsel in distress even after all this time. " she smiled softly and placed her hand on his and tilted her head down and let her fangs slip down and she fed from his wrist making a small bite on the inside of his wrist. She wasn't trying to hurt him she just needed an energy boost from a stronger vampire. She pulled back after a few second and ran her tongue along the cut she made licking up the extra blood drops. "I'm okay, I promise. The vervain is leaving my system I can feel it. "

Moans low feeling her fangs on his wrist watching her feed from him which look very hot from his point of view. "There is more, just leave me some to breath "chuckles teasing her a little leaning down, kissing the side of her lips noticing a small drop of blood. Leans back quickly "you missed that spot "it was good news to hear that vervain was leaving her body, it wasn't a pleasant pain "at least you can have regular blood with me if you were with Stefan he would probably brought you some dears or rabbits for you to feed on "

Katherine smirked and laughed a little "oh relax darling I would never hurt you " she said kissed his lips softly before she pulled away and stood up to stretch a little. she was surprised that he brought up stefan in that way, comparing the two of them and who could take better care of her. " Oh that's not true Damon, Stefan wouldn't dare try to do that to me. He knows me better than that. " she just grinned a little as she actually thought about it and what Stefan would do and would he really try to make her feed on animals instead. she shook away the thought of it and shrugged her shoulders "honest I'm okay now, I feel better. Thank you for coming to get me . Probably would have died a slow and painful death there"

He nodded his head sitting up on the couch "yeah probably knowing the mikaelsons they would of let you there to die"gets up from the couch speeding to the kitchen. Opens the fridge door taking out a blood bag "so I was thinking we could stay here for a couple of days until we catch a plane to leave the country or go to another state. We need to keep hidden "opens the blood bag as his fangs grew from under his teeth sinking them on the bag as he fed from it, his eyes turn pitch black feeling some of his strength come back to him.

Katherine stopped in her track and ran her fingers through her long dark hair brushing it out of her face. She was suddenly nervous around him in the best way possible, it was that he was trying to keep her hidden and safe from Klaus. "Damon..I ..I don't know..I don't know if it matters. Klaus will always be looking for me. It's what he does, has been doing for five hundred years he won't stop until I'm dead. " she said walking over to him and came up behind him and kissed his shoulders as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. It took her a moment to consider his latest offer, it didn't sound aweful to finally have alone time with Damon and catch up after all these years.

He felt her arm being wrapped a him, he threw the empty blood bag to the garbage can. Slowly turns around facing her  
Wrapping his arms around her small waist "then we continue to run, I know he will never stop until he sees you dead but i won't let that happen. We will run and run until it's over and even than I will not leave your side, I told you before and I tell you again I love you Katherine... all this time I have never stop loving you instead my love has grown so if it means to die by your side... I'm all for it, this world would be nothing without you "

She looked away for a second as he spoke to her "no..Damon no he would kill you and then me. Because you would be the one in his way to get to me. You don't know him the way I do. I can't risk it. We can leave town together but ..at some point.." she cut herself off not being able to tell him they had to go separate ways for a while. She peeked up as he told her that he still loved her no matter what she had done. "I love you too Damon, it's why I can't risk your life. Anyone but you or Stefan. You two are my boys and will always be mine. "

"I'm not a little boy anymore katherine, I'm not the same male you used to know. I have change and I'm not afraid to die  
Please, don't send me away I have nothing to look forward to. Back in mystic falls they see me as the bad guy unlike you, You see for who i am."whispers low pulling Away from her "but it's your decision. Anything you desire I will do even if it means to leave you... alone "stays quiet for a second.

"I know you're not. A lot has happened Damon , I know things have changed. You're the only one that really knows me. The real me. I never faked it with you. " she said hoping he believed her and took her at her word. "I'm just trying to keep you safe too my darling. " she grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her and laced her fingers with his. She looked him in the eyes as she thought about running away with him and to always be running away. "Where should we go first?" She asked holding his hands and playing with his fingers.

He stare into her eyes never looking away "we could go to Rome? I have some friends there that could help us. Or we could go to Japan, any where you desire I'll follow "holds onto her hand bringing it up to his lips kissing her palm "I want to stay by your side every second, every minute "smirks knowing that sounded better in his head "let's fight the Mikaelsons together "

Katherine smiled as she stepped closer to him being just inches from his body, she blushed as he kissed her hand. she leaned in and kissed his lips softly and pulled away for a moment. "Oh Damon, Rome sounds wonderful. Haven't been there in years, it would be nice to go back for a little while. "We can leave tonight if you want. Lets be spontaneous and take the first flight out. " she said smiling a little more than she usually did. "we don't have to fight darling, I just want to keep you safe. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do"


End file.
